fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Woods (location)
Dark Woods, formerly called Eden, is the name given to another dimension existing next to the Fantendoverse. The portal from the Dark Woods to the Fantendoverse only can be opened by few people who have a strong affiliation with the Dark Woods. It is the primary location of the Dark Woods series. Design The Dark Woods is a place that keeps changing in appearance. This change often occurs after a disturbance in the dimension itself. The first time it changed in-game was after the death of Pan which might have also been caused by Lamia and Plague Master's strong will to change the whole dimension. However an occuring thing in the Dark Woods is the circustent, which always seems to be intact. In Dark Woods the dimension seemed rather small, and stayed most true to Eden. The village that existed before was now in ruins, and the most inhabited place were the swamps. There was still a lake and a cave scattered throughout the woods. The dimension grew in Dark Woods II where the main area around the circus tent was called Eden as it was clear of enemy's. However ten seperate woods were added to it, each with a different theme. The tenth wood was the Dark Woods that appeared in the first game, although slightly smaller. In Dark Woods III it again got drastically changed, this time bearing more resemblance to the Dark Woods that appeared in the first game. The circus tent this time has been damaged and abandoned. Some of the wild-life has been humanized, for example Slime. One of the major additions to the Dark Woods is the giant funfair which is the main hideout of Ashley. It was revealed that some of the inhabitants from the new woods that were added in the second game that they already lived in a side woods that was never really connected with the real Dark Woods. This was duo to the Shattering which messed up the entire Dark Woods. Notable Landmarks *'Circus Tent': is the main hub in all of the games. In the first game is also is the place where the Freaks are stored and the place where Pan and Lamia live in. In the second game it acts as a safe haven for the Freaks. In the third game the circus tent is destroyed, but remains the main hub, and in the fourth game it is the new home of Nostradamus and Ashley and is slightly restored. *'Swamp': is the only place aside from the circus tent to have appeared in all games. It is the home of the Nymphs, like Jane, and is one of the largest areas in the Dark Woods. It was the only woods in Dark Woods II to not exist in a seperate dimension. *'Luminous Lake': appears in the first and third game as s mysterious foggy lake. In the first game it was the place where Ligeia was stored as well. *'Catacombs': one of the places that has changed much over the course of the game. In the first game it was simply a dark cave while it evolved to a giant mountain in the third, having many levels inside of it, including the original caverns from the first game. *'Church': is located in a demolished village where most of the population of Eden lived. It is the place where Plague Master is fought in the first and the third game with the latter also being the final boss that time. *'Fortress': is the final area to be visited in the second game and the hideout of Plague Master and Lamia. After the events of the second game is was inhabited by Lamia who performed experiments there, namely Stein and Bride. After she died it was abandoned. *'Carnival': is a place created by Ashley, Rosie and Posie to have a more cheerful home. It includes many carnival rides like a ghosts house, mirror chamber, rollercoaster, bump karts and a toy castle. It was destroyed afterwards. History A long time ago the dimension called Eden formed itself alongside of the Old Fantendoverse. At first there were only three people in the dimension: Adam, Eve and Lilith. They bred and a population was created, one that lived in peace. Lilith had an affair with Adam who was married to Eve. The people of Lilith were disciminated ever since. Many years passed and a new king and queen took the throne of Eden, direct descandants of Adam and Eve who beared Solar energy and were the parents of Pan. Then the event occured in which Pan and Nostradamus destroyed the entire dimension and when it first began to get known as Dark Woods. Pan became the representative of the Dark Woods with Lamia as his assistent while Nostradamus went undercover to work out the plan to get Lamia's uterus back. After Hein defeated Pan the first changed in Dark Woods occured. The second change occured when Nostradamus was killed by Hein. The last change occured after the Shattering and concurrent with the death of Lamia, after which Ashley became the dimension's new ruler. During Ashley's rule she changed the Dark Woods quite a bit and began with her plan to revive her father as suggested, and helped by, The Enemy. After she revived him the Dark Woods would encounter a drastic change soon enough. Nostradamus became the ruler of the Dark Woods again, now being on some kind of deity power level, with Ashley as his co-ruler. The Threat however send down Eight to compete with Nostradamus to gain possession over the dimension in a conflict between her and The Enemy. Currently there is an ongoing battle between the two for the ownership of the dimension. Gate A strange sub-dimension of the Dark Woods which basically can be seen as their Purgatory. Gate is located underneath Dark Woods and is locked with a huge gate on the ground that is hidden by a glamour spell of sorts. Nostradamus didn't even know the existence of it. It plays a role in Dark Woods IV: Descend, but can't be visited. Ways to enter Dark Woods There only is one way to enter the Dark Woods. Only beings that are very close to the roots of the Dark Woods can open a portal between the dimensions. A strong will to travel between the dimensions is required and because most of the Fantendoverse don't even know the existence of the Dark Woods. The list of people who could open a portal are: Pan, Lamia, Nostradamus, Slime and Hein. After the events of Dark Woods IV: Descend, Dark Woods and the New Fantendoverse are connected with each other. If one has powers coming from the Dark Woods they can automatically open the portal between the two realms. In addition deities of the New Fantendoverse also can open portals between the dimension. Category:Dark Woods Category:Locations Category:Dark Heart Games